


Well she don’t look sad, but she don’t look right

by papercatacombs



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercatacombs/pseuds/papercatacombs
Summary: She hadn’t been the same after her sister was murdered. Sara was attending the Central City College as a freshman at the time, because her family wanted better for her. // She started fighting in illegal underground clubs without training to let her anger out. That’s how she met Ava. Sara would probably be dead if they hadn’t, if the girl hadn’t taken her to the hospital.Or, the one where Sara is broken and Ava is there to pick up the pieces.





	Well she don’t look sad, but she don’t look right

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies!  
> I thought that this one should to be posted on it's own, for being longer and just genuinely deserving it.  
> Also, because I didn't feel like it fit with the others in chapters in my other story.
> 
> Work title from The Irish Goodbye's This Place Makes Me Want To Kill.
> 
> Without anymore rambles (they'll be in the bottom notes),  
> enjoy!
> 
> **CW:** mentions of murder, alcoholism and injuries, slight swearing

She hadn’t been the same after her sister was murdered. Sara was attending the Central City College as a freshman at the time, because her family wanted better for her. And she could never forgive herself for not fighting to stay in Starling with Laurel.

Sara had accidentally left her phone in her dorm, so when she got back from class she had sixteen missed calls. The youngest Lance could tell something was wrong, so she rushed straight to the train station and got on the next train to Starling City and called her dad. The girl could tell that her dad had been crying as his voice was cracking, when he gave her the news.  Laurel had been shot in the stomach during court, after the jury had found the accused guilty.

Sara could still remember the way her stomach had dropped, and the urge to fight the tears. She had wanted to believe that her sister would be fine, but when she finally got to the hospital, she found her parents crying in the waiting room, with their family doctor standing next to them. The girl could still remember the look of grief on the old lady’s face, the way her father’s expression changed when he had spotted her and the way her mother was clinging to her husband for dear life. The scene in front of her let her know that she was too late, but she didn’t cry.

It took a month to plan the funeral and her family had fallen apart during that time. Her dad had started drinking and her mom had moved out, because she hadn’t been able to handle the drunk man. Still, Sara hadn’t cried. She just bottled her feelings up and went back to school after the burial.

Six months later, Sara had been suspended for a month, for punching someone a guy in one of her classes. He had commented on a picture of Laurel and her, that she had as her lock screen. The girl had warned him, but he hadn’t listened, so she punched him and broke his nose and her hand. He hadn’t pressed charges, so everyone told her, she’d gotten off easy.

During those six months, things had gotten worse. Her mom had filed divorce and her dad kept drinking, so she hadn’t been home since the funeral.

She started fighting in illegal underground clubs without training to let her anger out. That’s how she met Ava. Sara would probably be dead if they hadn’t, if the girl hadn’t taken her to the hospital. Sara had been walking back to her dorm, when she had collapsed from pain in the middle of the campus, and Ava had been the only one to care enough as Sara had collected some rep, mostly bad.

Sara had tried to refuse going to the hospital, but the girl hadn’t cared and after being treated properly for eight broken and four fractured ribs, collapsed lung and a concussion from hitting the ground, they had gotten into a fight, because now both of her parents were in Central City.

Still, even when Sara had been an asshole to her whenever the girl came by, Ava kept coming back to keep Sara company in the hospital, bringing her coffee and to help her keep up with classes, even when she had her own. When Sara had been released, Ava was the one to take her back to the dorms and the girl had offered to give Sara boxing lessons to unload all of her negative energy.

Sara had taken up on that offer, and they met in the gym at least three times a week and hung out, outside the gym as well, and that’s how they fell in love. It took Sara a full two years to process her feelings of Laurel’s death and open up, but when she did, Ava was there to help her through.

***

Now Sara was sitting on the floor of their new apartment in Starling City, with her back against the couch. She was wearing one of Ava’s button ups and boy shorts and her hair was up in a messy bun. Sunlight was beaming from a small gap in the curtains, and she could see the shadows play on the bare skin of her girlfriend, who was still sleeping with the covers draped over her lower back. It was the four-year anniversary of Laurel’s death, to the day.

In front of Sara, was an opened guitar case and a small decorated box, that hadn’t been opened, since her dad packed it after her sister’s funeral. The box had been tucked under her bed with the guitar, for all of the three years that Sara had been living in the dorms. Now, it was time to open it. She was ready.

As she opened the box, the first thing she saw, was the red note book, that her sister had tried to fix with duct tape. Sara put the book aside for a moment and took a look at the photographs of her sister, with their family and friends. The first photo was from the time when they’d been kids and had dressed up in matching superhero outfits for Halloween.

There was another polaroid from the day that Sara had received her university acceptance letter, a photo where Sara was proudly holding the letter for the camera to see. Laurel had her arms around her sister and was pressing a kiss to Sara’s hair.

The girl could feel a tear falling down her cheek. She took the book from the floor and opened it. She already knew it was filled with lyrics, chords, mindless doodles, and other scribbles, some that they had worked on together. Sara let her fingers trace the letters on the currently open page, the last lyrics that they had written before she had left for college.

Taking the guitar from the case, she placed it on her lap and let her fingers find their places, before she started to play. It took her a couple tries to get the chords right, when she did, she sang along.

 

_Ice, baby we could go all night_

_Tell the sun to stay down, so we can do this right_

_I got drugs for days and you got liquor for weeks_

_Got a house with no heat and a dance floor on the street_

_There’s a shout from the back of a sold-out crowd_

_"Turn that shit up, and play that song loud"_

_There’s a boy who’s dying inside every night_

_Well he don’t look sad, but he don’t look right_

_Yeah, you know I ain’t no killer, but this place makes me want to kill_

_Yeah, you know I ain’t no killer, but this place makes me want to kill_

 

 Sara had been so focused on getting the song right, that she hadn’t heard Ava get up. She could feel herself flinch, when a steaming coffee mug had been placed on the wooden coffee table next to her.

“Good morning,” Ava yawned as she sat beside her girlfriend on the floor and snuggled into her side. “That was beautiful.”

Ava saw the slight blush rise to Sara’s cheeks, so she nuzzled her nose in to the crook of the girl’s neck.

“I didn’t know her, but what I do know, is that she’s proud of you.”

With that Sara moved the guitar to the floor and climbed on Ava’s lap. Her hands locked behind the girl’s head, and she kissed her. She could feel her girlfriend melt into the kiss, before pulling away with a sigh. Sara rested her forehead against Ava’s and closed her eyes.

“What?” Ava questioned. They’d been together for almost three years, so she knew when the girl had something on her mind. “Babe?”

Sara opened her eyes and nervously bit her lip, as her hands fiddled with Ava’s hair.

“Marry me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Seriously, marry me. Please.”

All Sara got in return was the brightest smile, she’s ever seen, following with a deep kiss, that only ended when they needed to breathe.

“Is that a yes?” The smaller girl grinned.

“Yes,” Ava laughed and hugged Sara tighter, when she heard her now fiancée sigh in relief. “I love you, Sara Lance.”

“I love you too, Ava Sharpe.”

This was the first time, that Sara felt truly happy and loved, after Laurel’s death and for the first time, she didn’t feel guilty about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> What do you think? Did you spot the Sanvers reference? Let me know!
> 
> The song used in this, is The Irish Goodbye's This Place Makes Me Want To Kill, I did my best to get the lyrics right, since I couldn't find them online.  
> It's from Katie Cassidy's new movie Cover Versions. She covered the song acoustically in the movie and it can be found on the soundtrack, which can be found on Spotify and probably on iTunes.  
> The soundtrack includes three versions 1) Katie's, 2) Austin Swift's and 3) the original one.
> 
> I just really wanted to use this song in a fic, and, well basically, this happened.  
> Honestly, I should be sleeping, since it's currently 4.15AM, but I really wanted to finish this one for you guys.
> 
> If you haven't heard about my prompt fic, I think you should go check it out, it's called Something so wholesome about you.  
> Anyway, as always, comments and kudos are forever appreciated and they will keep me writing!
> 
> If you made it this far into the rambles, thanks for reading!


End file.
